


taste like stolen cookies

by Internal_Nightmare



Series: more than a day together [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ah my bebes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shiro and Keith are brothers, cookie chase, harcore kissing further on, headcannon- the rooms theyre in belonged to the past paladins, its me working myself up to writing smut, keith teases shiro about allura, klance fluff, lots of team bonding, shiro can dish it out but can't take it, shiro likes teasing keith, smol keith, the castle provides, there may not ever actually be smut though, there'll be more shinanigans trust me, this kinda has a plot?, tol lance, trust me - Freeform, watch the rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Nightmare/pseuds/Internal_Nightmare
Summary: "Um," He gapes, because, no, really, why shouldn't he speak when his brain has shut down in every possible aspect? God, he was so fucked.Hopefully, Keith's mind supplies, in more ways than one.





	1. You taste like stolen cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Alright yo
> 
> I always start things and never finish them but this is something I ain't gonna leave.  
> Updates will be sporadic because of school and responsibilities and YKNOW when I get an idea I'll write it
> 
> ANWAYS yeah enjoy what I've written this time. lol I'm trash
> 
> Follow me @I dont actually have social media because I don't like other people
> 
> So basically just follow me here at ao3 because this is all I have social media wise  
> Also please note that the only reason this exists is so you can go here for a bit of an angst-relief from my main story KAB
> 
> Anyway yeah enjoy

  
This is easily one of the weirdest things they've ever argued about.

Well- the word 'argued' used lightly. Lately it's just been them bantering back and forth good naturedly with some salt thrown in every now and again, though the reason behind that is left unsaid.

They've gotten a lot closer physically too, or whether it's always been that way and people are just noticing it now, no one knows. Walking beside each other so close that they're shoulders bump, (more-less their sides- while everyone else has grown quite a bit since they first took off into space, Keith's tall Galran genes have yet to make an appearance. And most likely, never will.) or when they sit so close together on the couch on movie night that the other Paladins have started to wonder if they're hiding a relationship (which doesn't seem likely- this started before the arguments died down) or if they themselves don't realize they're doing it.

Shiro's the one who finds the most humour out of it, surprisingly. Laughing at how his brother seems so oblivious to what's going on and always looks at Lance for answers, as if they've back to day one and Lance was back to making backhanded compliments and crude inside jokes with the rest of the team to egg him on.

(What _really_ gets him though, Shiro had explained one day after the two, red and blue, had left, was that even if they were back to day one, Lance would've already claimed victory over being five inches taller than his brother.

It was just- _so funny_. Especially how Keith still looks so bewildered and looks _up_ at _everyone_ , and _especially_ Lance, and just-

Shiro loves it. He also really wants them to get together.)

Back to the topic at hand, though, Lance and Keith were arguing. Over what, you may ask?

Well, Hunk had gotten exceptionally better at finding edible supplies to make cookies with. Very, very, _delicious_ cookies.

"Hunk only had enough left for _one batch_ , Lance!" Keith huffs, running around the opposite end of the island to avoid Lance and his grabby hands. "So once _these_ are gone, he won't be able to make any more until we stop by another out-post!" He defended.

' _These_ ' being the five remaining cookies in a food sealing baggy that Keith refused to relinquish his hold on.

"Then we split them and wait!" Lance argues, trying to run faster around the counter to catch up to Keith, ultimately failing. It perplexed him sometimes- Keith took two steps for every one of Lance's, yet he failed to catch up to the midget?

" _No_ , Lance," Pursing his lips, Keith keeps his shoulders hunched and his guard up. "You and Pidge already had most of the batch! I'm not even going to eat these all myself! I'm _sharing_."

"Nuh uh!" Lance calls, hands braced on the countertop. "Everyone on the team had some! You're just over exaggerating because you were asleep when Hunk took them out of the oven!"

"Pretty much," Keith replies. "Not gonna lie, kinda pissed about that."

Lance throws his hands up in the air, holding his head up in a way that screams 'this guy'.

Only when he hears the hiss of the doors opening do Lances eyes grow wide. His head whips behind him towards the door in time to see black hair and pale skin disappearing.

The doors aren't even given a chance to slide fully shut when Lance gives chase.

  
Their pounding footsteps echoed down the castle hallways as they ran, Lance quickening his pace to keep Keith in his sights. "You little, rat!" He calls out, laughter bubbling up at the absurdity of the situation despite himself.

Keith's cackle echoes down around him, and as he looks over his shoulder at Lance, the blue paladin strikes. Taking two long strides forward he jumps.

Keith's eyes widen, and he stumbles forward. "Oh, _shit!_ " He screeches, his eyes darting down to the bag of cookies in his hands then back at Lance, before making a decision.

The bad goes soaring forward ahead of them as they fall into each other and into a heap on the ground, rolling into the wall.

Lance lifts himself up on his hands, and Keith rolls onto his back from under him. They don't really focus on the oddly intimate position they're in so much as their minds are still on the cookies that were tossed further down the hall before the tumble.

They make eye contact, before Lance stumbling to his feet running forward. " _Hey_!" Keith shouts, raising an arm to grab onto Lances foot before he can really get to his feet.

Lance lands on his chest against the metal floor, and he stifles a groan, the cookies in sight only a few feet ahead of him. He reaches out an arm and-

And Keith steps on it, using Lance's shock to propel himself forward into a roll over the cookies.

"The _fuck_!" Lance shouts, scrambling up after him when Keith takes off runing again. "That's cheating!"

They're panting as they run through the halls, weaving in and out and around corners and into and out of rooms, when Lance gets an idea for a _plan_.

As they're rounding a corner, Lance lifts his foot and pushing off of the wall, reaching his arms out to grab onto the back of Keith's shirt ahead of him. Keith squawks as they go rolling to the floor, but before they come to a stop, Lance grabs the bag, and uses the momentum of the roll to get back to his feet effortlessly.

He hears Keith huff out a laugh not far behind him and picks up his pace, continuing to let his plan play out.

They're not wearing their paladin armour, and for that Lance is extremely grateful, if they were he's sure he would be sweating buckets from how much running, tackling, and evading that's happened with the past few minutes.

He runs into the training room, all the way to the other end, snagging a sword from the wall in the process, before waiting by the other door.

Keith runs in a few seconds afterwards, sweaty and panting but surprisingly, smiling.

When Keith reaches the middle of the room Lance smirks and puts his plan into action. "Training simulator: The Gladiator, stage three. Activate." Lance speaks, and Keith's eyes go wide.

"You wouldn't." Keith breaths, posture stiffening at the sound of the Gladiator dropping down.

Lance tosses him the sword, and Keith catches it effortlessly, before advancing on Lance. "Oh, that's not all, Darlin'."

The name makes Keith wrinkle his nose, and Lance's smirk grows into a grin.

"Training simulator: Invisible maze, stage two. Activate." Lance manages through giggles as he watches Keith's expression morph into horror.

Keith's stopped advancing on him now, cautious of the maze that surrounds him. His head darts towards the Gladiator, who's stalking around the other end of the maze, staring at Keith. It hasn't noticed Lance at the door yet. "Lance," Keith starts, a warning in his voice.

Lance sends him an apologetic look when they're eyes meet, and steps through the door. Saying, just before it closes, "Training simulator: Training drones, stage two. Activate."

 

Lance in sitting in his room, munching on his second cookie, the bag hidden under his pillow, when Keith storms in, face red and in different clothes than earlier, his hair soaked and smelling fresh, not at all like sweat.

Keith's new pants, it takes Lance a second to realize that they're /pyjama/ pants, are too long for him; the fabric is rolled up and resting on the tops of his bare feet. Keith looks furious though, as he points a threatening finger at Lance. " _You_." He hisses.

Lance's mouth twitches up as he examines him. "Did you take a shower?" He asks, swallowing down the remainder of his cookie.

" _Yes_ , actually," He snarls, stalking closed to Lance to poke him in the chest. "And I had to _change_ out of _my own_ clothes, into something that the castle provided. Something that was manufactured for _Alteans_." He huffs, exasperated. "I've discovered that Alteans have freakishly long legs, and that most of the guest-offered clothes are stark white. My shirt, the pants, and-" He cuts himself off with a groan, plopping down beside Lance on his bed. "I'm so done with you, you know that right?"

Lance's smile grows. "And this all happened, because...?" He teases, knowing very well why Keith needed to change.

Keith though, doesn't catch onto Lance's teasing tone, and takes a sharp breath through his nose, standing to his feet and straightening his back to look down at Lance. "Because I was _drenched_ , in _sweat_. I couldn't turn off the simulations until I beat them, _all_ of them, because they were activated by _you_ , and wouldn't react to my voice commands to turn them off! I couldn't even get the invisible maze down until I got rid of the Gladiator and the drones, and then I had to run up two fights of stairs to figure out which observation room had the controls to turn it off!" Suddenly, as if realizing something, Keith's animated poster drops, and he slumps in his position with a sigh.

"Hey, uh," Lance fumbles, suddenly feeling guilty. "If you want, I-"

Keith interrupts him. "Do you have a cookie left?" He asks, eyes looking around the room for traces of the bag.

Lance smiles again, it's softer this time. "I do, actually. Sit down again, I only ate two. So you can have two and then we can split the last one." He offers, scooting over and patting the space beside him.

Keith's lips twitch up, but he purses them, eyes crinkling happily. "No. You stand, you peasant."

"Pah- _lease_ ," Lance snuffs, chin tilted up with a hand to his chest. "I am _royalty_." But he stands anyways, grabbing the bag from under the pillow and making his way over to the door.

Keith snorts and starts to follow him but stops short, an idea coming to mind. He stands behind Lance, unmoving. "Hey, Lance?" He asks, looking upwards at him, refusing to let his eyes glance down at the prize when Lance turns towards him.

"Hm?" He hums, brow raising. "What?"

And that's when Keith goes for it, hand darting forward to grab at the bag of cookies. Once he has his hold he ducks under Lances arm and tries to slip between him and the wall to make it to the door, but fails to realize that Lance still had hold of the bag until the last second.

"Shit-" He curses, eyes wide as he trips over an unrolled pant leg and he falls against the wall, back-first, with a dull thud.

Lance stumbles forward too, his hold still unregistering on the cookie bag when in Keith's panic it's thrust towards the ground. He lets go of it in time to brace his arms against the wall, keeping himself from falling face first into it.

Or from falling face first into- oh.

_Oh_. 

  
Keith knows that this is anything but romantic. That they're 'rivals' that somehow found themselves in this scarily intimate position, and that it was initiated by accident and not purposefully.

"Um," He gapes, because, no, really, why _shouldn't_ he speak when his brain has shut down in every possible aspect at the sight of Lance's face hovering above his own with cheeks flushed red. _God_ , he was so fucked.

Hopefully, Keith's mind supplies, in more ways than one.

"Oh wow, hi," Lance opens his mouth and the words tumble out, like his brain-to-mouth filter suddenly decided to disintegrate from existence. Blue eyes dart between each one of Keith's, before settling somewhere just below his nose. "I didn't mean for this to happen, but it's cool because frankly you're great- n-not to make this weird though, because I didn't just do this because you're attractive, you've got personality. B-but I mean so does everyone else too! Ahh haha, I properly speak can't."

A pause, and Keith's mouth cracks a smile. "I properly speak can't?" He repeats, keeping his eyes firmly glued to Lance's. Not focusing on the arms on either side of him against the wall, or the way that even as he shifts to straighten up and stand taller, Lance still has a good five inches over him, or how the smell of the sweat from their game of chase just smells so nice paired with the pleasant yet unfamiliar scent of the alien skin products Lance uses, or how if Keith were to shift forward just a bit Lance's leg would be in between is own.

Yes, eyes, Lance's pretty pretty blue eyes.

Lance smiles sheepishly, his eyes darting down again, before he meets Keith's fixed stare and his smile shifts into a hesitant purse of his lips. "What would you do if I did something stupid, right now."

Keith swallowed, gripping the edge of his newly acquired shirt for dear life as Lance leans in closer. "Depends. How stupid?"

Lance's nose brushed against his. "Very much, so."

Keith keeps his eyes open, fearful of misreading the situation, his hands itching to let go of his own shirt and grab ahold of Lance. "I..." He starts, and Lance's eyes flick down again and Keith realizes what he keeps glancing down at is Keith's _mouth_. "I'd let you." He decides, and just as his hands loosen the grip he has on his shirt, Lance's mouth is on his, and those hands fly up to tug Lance down further by his collar.

His body melts in a sigh, and all resilience he had against Lance earlier drops into a puddle when Keith feels a hand cup the side of his face. He leans into the touch, standing up on his toes and pulling Lance down further.

Lance's lips are chapped, something Keith absolutely did not expect, and he's unbelievably gentle with the kiss. It's soft, and slow, and so lovely that Keith can't help the soft sighs and accepting the light touches that continue to be given to him.

Tentatively, as to not break the sort of steady peace that pulsed between them, Keith tilted his head a little further, and opened his lips a bit. Lance, either complying to the quiet request or wanting the same thing for himself, gladly slides his mouth against Keith's, and slips a tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply.

Keith hums, soft and content as he slides a hand up into Lances hair, blunt nails scraping his scalp.

Lances hand on his cheek moves down to the back of his neck, weaving into the hair there, while his other moves from the wall to the small of Keith's back, pushing them closer together.

Keith's the one who breaks the kiss, not straying far as he catches his breath and moves his other hand up from Lance's shirt to scramble for purchase on his shoulder.

"This is such a bad idea," Lance rasps. But when Keith opens his eyes Lance looks anything but regretful, and Keith wonders briefly that maybe this _is_ a bad idea. That they shouldn't be doing this.

But Keith meets Lance's eyes and he knows Lance sees the same desire to continue in Keith's expression.

"Maybe it is," Keith huffs, dropping down from his aching toes onto the flats of his feet, and suddenly Keith's much shorter than Lance is again. "But.." He stops himself from continuing, and instead of looking up at Lance, Keith looks straight forward, deciding that, no, this was it, and he was going to tell Lance that they should stop and that Keith should head back to his own room.

Suddenly Keith notices that he's eye level with Lance's mouth.

_Fuck_ , He thinks, hands sliding back down to rest on Lance's chest. _So much for that plan_.

"But?" Lance prompts, and when Keith looks up his breath catches in his throat, because the sea blue of Lance's eyes are covered by dilated pupils.

Keith swallows and, instead of responding, he takes a minute to look at Lance. _Really_ , look at him.

His hair is out of place, messy, but not so much so that Keith's swooning in spot, his shirt is wrinkled and bunched up from where Keith grasped at it, and his cheeks are flushed such a pretty pink, that it makes Keith's face heat up ten times more.

"But," Keith continues, looking up and Lance and bringing his hands up to hold the back of his neck. "I still want you to kiss me."

Lance grins, it's bright and sunny, and takes Keith's breath away. "Well," He breaths, and his breath brushes against Keith's ear as he leans down. "You're in luck. Because I just so happen to want to kiss you too."

He kisses Keith's cheek, just under his eye, then crouches down to pepper kisses across his face. Suddenly, Lance straightens up, and his towering figure makes Keith want to improve his own posture, as if that's the reason Keith's shorter than him.

"Y'know what?" Lance asks, his voice louder, now. His hands slide down Keith's sides, before resting against the backs of his thighs. "I think we need to make this height difference a little even," He smirks, meeting Keith's eye. "Wouldn't want us both having a sore back in the morning."

Heat spikes in Keith's body at the crude comment, some shooting up to his cheeks, and some pooling dangerously low. Lance smiles at the expression, and before Keith realizes what's happening, he's being hoisted up effortlessly and his legs are wrapping around Lance's middle.

"You've been training." Keith observes, taking in this new vantage point. He's eye level with the bridge of Lance's nose, which is certainly an improvement, and his legs tighten around Lance, suddenly conscious that the only things holding him up against gravity are his own legs, and Lance's steady hold on his thighs. Keith's arms wrap around his neck, sliding into Lance's hair.

Lance nods, "I have. Are you impressed?" And closes the space between them, not giving Keith a chance to reply.

This kiss is different from the start, it's harsh and fast and makes heart swirl in Keith's chest. Lance doesn't waste time deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue into Keith's mouth and delighting in the soft moan that bubbles up from Keith's throat when Lance tightens the grip that holds him up.

He presses Keith into the wall, so his body is close as can be to Lance's, causing his shirt to ride up. Keith shudders: the castle wall startlingly cold against the heated skin of his back.

Loosening his legs around Lance's middle, and Keith slides down a wall a bit, tightening his legs again around Lance's hips when he's settled in an almost sitting position between the wall and Lance's abdomen. His shirt rides up because of it, and when Lance realizes that Keith's much more stable than before, he allows one hand to slide up and roam over the bare expanse of Keith's back.

Keith tightens his legs and rolls his hips down, humming in delight when Lance groans into his mouth. "Enjoying yourself?" Keith teases, voice light.

Lance hums against his lips. "Always knew you were the teasing type," He murmurs, his voice so soft it sends Keith squirming. "Never got a chance to really know until now, though."

Keith smiles, a rare feet indeed but Lance makes it so easy, and runs his hands through Lance's hair, scratching along his scalp. "Want to get to know me afterwards too?" He offers, too high off of Lance to really care about anything else anymore.

Lance sighs and presses into him, and Keith rocks his hips down again, turning the fleeting sigh into a moan. "Isn't the first date supposed to come _before_ the sneaking away to makeout in bedrooms?"

Lance raising a knee against the wall to keep Keith elevated, and uses his free hand to run lines over Keith's stomach, grinning when he receives a slight shudder for his efforts.

"Maybe," Keith laughs, breathlessly. "But we didn't sneak away in the first place. And I don't think those rules really apply to two people stuck on a ship together for years on end in space."

Lance moves his arms to wrap around Keith. "Hm," He hums, pressing his lips to Keith's. "Witty too. I've missed out on so much over the years."

"You taste like stolen cookies," Keith comments against Lance's lips, keeping it from going any deeper than a lingering peck.

"Speaking of," Lance says, pressing closer and dragging his tongue across Keith's bottom lip. He moves back and presses his forehead against Keith's. "You want to go have them now?"

"Afterwards," Keith says, gripping the back of Lances collar. "We can have those for the 'first date' as you said. Meanwhile, I think they taste better like this."

 


	2. mortifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because, if they were teenagers that also meant romance, and Shiro definetly didn't want to get caught up in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila. Fluff.  
> You're welcome.
> 
> Any requests or suggestions? Leave 'em in the comments!
> 
> ENJOY

There was little left to be considered mortifying when you're stuck on a single spaceship for so long with the same people- mostly because they've seen it all.

Shiro thought he had- seen it all, that is. He had once walked in the training room showers only to be bombarded by Lance's singing voice.   
He had once gone to check up on Pidge but found her instead, dancing in her room, music from her latest updated computer on full blast, practicing the dabbing trend that spread like wildfire before they left earth.

There was a time he once startled Keith so badly in the castles library, that his brother had whipped his book half way across the room, furthest away from Shiro. When he had checked later he noticed that the book had been from the _romance_ genre.

None of that was as mortifying for them as it was for him when he walked in on Hunk pleading in different languages, that Shiro couldn't understand, while he worked on a piece of equipment in the kitchen.   
He hadn't found it odd until Hunk refused to say in English what he had in different languages, looking all too mortified for it to be some innocent 'please work's.

All in all, they did mortifying things, but they were teenagers, so of _course_ they would act like it.  
They just got so used to each other that the things that were once mortifying were now just mildly embarrassing.

Until now.

 

Shiro hadn't been able to sleep- what a surprise. It isn't like he _wanted_ sleep, no he preferred to be up all night wandering the castle and doing needless exercise the whole night, uh huh, sure, one hundred percent.

God he hated nightmares.

As is, though, he couldn't stop them. So he had exercised; done some push-ups, some jumping jacks, and mild jogging around the castle. Until he decided that he was sweaty enough for now, and that he _seriously_ needed to change.

He did. Changing into dark grey pyjamas that were in his rooms closet that surprisingly fit him, if not a little loose, and he decided to get a glass of milk.

Or water, on second thought. Shiro didn't really want to go rummaging through the kitchen to find some weird alien-alternative to milk at what would probably be earths equivalent of one in the morning.

So he got his glass of water, thank god, and decided, ' _Hey! Why not take the long way back to my room while I drink this glass of refreshing water?_ '.

Shiro decided now that, that was the beginning of the end.

It happened when he was walking back to his room. You see, the long way back his room goes by the rooms of the other paladins, but that wasn't something Shiro was really worried about as he walked back to his room.

It should've been, in hindsight.

It happened in front of his brother's room, the last room before Shiro's.

He had been mid-sip as he passed by the door, hand in pyjama pockets, taking in the silence of the hallway- the picture of relaxation. And that was when he heard it;

A laugh, quiet, before getting louder, muffled by the door.

He had almost choked on his water when he heard it, swallowing it quickly he brought the half-full glass away from his lips, keeping completely still as the hallway dissolved into silence. He waited, seeing if he had actually heard his brother laugh as loud as he had, or if his sleep deprived brain had just imagined it.

He had started to believe the latter as the silence stretched on, and was about to go back on his way again before it happened, louder than before.

Loud boisterous laugher trailing through the door, muffled but audible.

Shiro watched with wide eyes- wondering if his brother had gone insane.

_"Oh my gosh—"_ Came through the door. _"Stop!"_ Followed by more breathless giggling.

Okay- now he was genuinely concerned. Shiro took a step closer to the door, fist raised in preparation to knock.

_"No, no, no, Lance, Lance, No-"_ Another fit of laughter. _"Stop, please, no, stop-"_ The words cut off with another fit of laughter.

Oh.

  
_Oh_.

  
He didn't know Lance and Keith were friends? What was even happening in there? With that thought, Shiro, ever the big brother, pressed his ear against the door, hoping for better listen.

He heard the response like that, quieter but still as loud and laughing. _"Not until you admit it!"_ Okay- that was Lance. _"You lied!"_

_"O-okay, okay okay!"_ Keith's voice came back, words flittering out between gasps for air and laughter. _"I'm ticklish, I'm ticklish! Are you—"_ More boisterous laughter. _"Are you happy?"_

Shiro's chest constricted, in that happy way that made a smile appear on his face unconsciously- god his brother had grown up. It seemed just yesterday they were together, and Shiro had been laughing as a nine-year-old Keith told his story about how he dropped a printer on his fourth grade teachers foot.

Shiro hummed, quietly, and lifted his glass back up to his lips, taking a long gulp as he started to get up. But he wasn't up fast enough when he heard it-

Lance humming through the door, and a low, _insinuating_ , murmur of, _"Not quite..."_

-and that had Shiro spitting his water out five feet in front of him, pivoting and stumbling through the door that slid open for his entry.

 

His glass shattered on the floor.

The pillows were on the floor, blankets that slowly slid off the bed joining them. Lance was hovering over Keith, who _by the way_ was wearing his jacket up to his fingers that were sliding through Lance's hair. They were nose to nose, blushes prominent, and Keith was in the process of another breathless laugh as Shiro stumbled through.

Both of their heads whipping towards the door, and with a screech, they flew upwards and away from each other, scrambling towards opposite sides of the room.

"That wasn't- it's not as bad as it looks?" Lance offered, face flushed pink, slowly rising to a stand, followed by a few nervous and hysterical laughs.

Keith's chest was heaving, face flushed so red, Shiro wondered if it was healthy, and he didn't bother trying to come up with an excuse, he merely flickered his eyes between Shiro, Lance, and Lance's jacket which he was currently wearing.

"Uh," He started, swallowing and tucking his hands up in the sleeves. "Hey, Shiro..." He gave Shiro the smile that screamed ' _I'm the one who broke mom's vase, but please don't say anything because you love me and I'm your favourite brother_ '.

And Shiro responding to that by giving Keith a withering look that responding with, ' _I'm your only brother_.' and him telling their mother that the cat knocked it over.

Shiro pointed at Lance, instead. "I don't think that's supposed to be something you say as a question," He started, moving his hand to point at the shattered glass in front of him. "Clean that up for me before you continue...what you were doing? Thanks."

And he left, vowing to never take the long route to the kitchen from his room ever again, because _god_ if they were teenagers that also meant romance, and Shiro did _not_ want to get caught up in that.

On his way back to his room, he heard the quiet sound of laughter behind him.


End file.
